BEYOND: Frozen Souls
by KibaWriter
Summary: Anna Dale is a young woman who possesses supernatural powers of ice and snow through her mysterious link to a mysterious invisible entity, known to her as Elsa. Together they face off against conspiracy, other entities and plots against the world as a whole. This Story will follow the basic plot of BEYOND: Two Souls, with many a creative liberty taken to make it its own tale.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm floating in endless darkness. Nothing makes sense, and yet at the same time, everything makes sense. Does that make sense? No I don't suppose that it does make sense, but really in this world does anything make sense? I'm rambling now. A silly thought, rambling to the endless, empty, cold darkness.

I feel it, the cold that is. It is such a strange feeling, being cold I mean. It's strange because I've never really felt cold, or maybe I have and it's just never bothered me. Anyway I'm sure it doesn't matter now, but with this darkness pressing in around me, threatening to drown me.

Or maybe it's threating to freeze me. My heart feels heavy, and I think the cold is spreading from there, slowly washing over me in waves that steadily grow colder and colder. I think there is frost on my nose.

It tickles and I want to sneeze but I can't, maybe body won't let me.

My mind is growing hazy and I can feel things slipping away, fading into the freezing blackness and I feel lost and alone. My memories are shattered and they are slipping away from me.

I try to grab them because they're all that I have left. I can't lose them too. Not now.

I'm holding them now, my whole life in the palm of my hand.

My memories, small, fragile fractals of crystallized ice. Snowflake. Little snowflakes that I never want to melt.

I want them to stay, because I know that if they stay, then I can stay being myself, so I have to remember. The bad with the good, see them all again, the good with the bad.

They're all mixed up in my hand and I shake my head as I struggle to order them.

So many little snowflakes. Once I manage to order them in the way I am sure is right I push them together, there is frost covering my hands now, into one big snowflake.

"I might as well start at the beginning" I mutter as I slowly push the snowflake into my eye just as the cold takes hold of me.

I have to remember, I have to choice.

"I might as well start at the beginning" my voice echoes as I slip into the darkness of my memories, and I've never agreed with myself more.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Sorry about the short start, I wanted to get a gentle lead in, and there is only so much to can add to the very vague begining. Those of you who plan on sticking around to see how I play this out, thank you and do not that there will be major spoilers for, well, all of BEYOND: Two Souls, so heads up to people who want to learn the story themselves. Thanks again ^_^_


	2. My Imaginary Friend

The small girl sits bolt upright in her bed, her shoulder length bright red hair a mess around her head, her teal eyes are wide with fear. Her freckled face is stretched as she screams in terror. Her screams echo around her room, leek out through her closed down and fill the house with her sounds of terror. She's shaking terribly, but not from cold, not from the crackling ice that is slowly spreading out around her, covering her bed. The ice is spilling over onto the floor and clawing its way up the walls, further ruining the already chipping paint.

She's gasping for air as she looks around wildly searching for the source of her terror. They're gone. She swallows hard and blinks slowly as she looks around at the ice. She's shaking more now as she breaks her blanket free and pulls it up over her head. Under her covers she's safe, nothing can hurt her.

"We're okay" she mutters in her soft little voice. "They're gone and we're okay" she nods curling up tighter "We need to sleep" she says over and over growing quieter with each repetition before sleep finally takes her.

Its late afternoon and the little with the bright red hair, now tied into little pig-tails, is leaning against the window frame staring longingly out into the front yard, the window was slowly frosting over. She didn't notice the white Lincoln that pulled into the driveway, nor did she hear the slamming of the car doors. She was lost in her own little world. A world where she got to roam the streets and play with the other kids she could see enjoying the snow and each other's company.

"Anna~" came a sweet melodic sing-song voice from the front door "Anna come help Mother with her shopping and the groceries" came the voice again, accompanied by the slamming of the front door.

The little girl, Anna her name was, was on her feet in seconds and ran excitedly to door, her previous thoughts abandoned as she hugged the legs of the woman who had just entered the house "Mother, you're home!" She cried happily, she nuzzled her face into the woman's side "I missed you!"

The woman, Anna's mother, smiled down at her, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders "I missed you to Anna, I missed you to." She straightened herself to her full height and tossed her long wavy black hair over her shoulder and clapped her hands together "Now then, Anna, why don't you make yourself useful and help Mother out, hmm?" she asked as she stooped to grab the grocery bags off the floor.

Anna beamed at the thought of being useful and nodded "Of course Mother! What can a do?" she tilted her head as she asked the question.

Her mother had already made it to the kitchen and called back to Anna "Just take Mothers shopping up to her room. That would be wonderful of you"

"Yes, Mother" Anna called back and turned to the bags as the sound of her Mother humming as she stocked the cupboards drifted out into the halls. She frowned slightly "These look heavy" she took a deep breath and huffed "I can do this!" she told herself as she took one massive bag in each hand and lifted them with a hmpt of effort. Her arms were shaking as she turned to the stairs and began walking, each foot placed with great purpose as she made her way up the stairs. She made a great deal of effort not to let the bags hit the steps as she went.

She rested at the top of the stairs for only a moment before she began to hurry down the hall. Suddenly she was sliding, slipping and twisting down the halls, just barely managing to stop herself before hitting the wall at the end of the hall. She set the bags down before she turned slowly to see what had caused her to slip. There was a small trail of ice in the middle of the hall, right where she had stepped. "Elsaaa" she groaned quietly as she looked around "Why would she do that? You could have got us in trouble!" she whispered.

"Anna? Is everything alright up there?" came the sound of her Mother's voice.

Anna hurried over to the ice and began to stomp on the ice, breaking it up.

"What's all that banging, Anna?"

"Um" Anna looked from the ice to the stairs and then back to the ice again before stomping one last time, shattering the ice "Just, uh, dancing! Yeah I was dancing!" she called back as she kicked the ice shards under a table that sat off to the side of the stairs.

"Well, if you could dance a little quieter" there was a hint of aggravation on her voice.

"Yes Mother" Anna glared back up as she picked up the bags and fished taking them to her Mothers room, setting them on the bed "See what you did, Elsa? You made her get mad at me!" she grumbled as she crossed the hall and peaked into her room. She sighed in relief when she saw that most of the ice had melted. That would save her a lot of trouble later.

Anna hummed a little tune to herself as she hopped down the stair and skipped into the kitchen "I put the bags on your bed, can I watch TV?" she asked sweetly as she twirled her foot on the floor.

Her Mother looked over at her from where she stood chopping onions and sighed "Yes, yes. Whatever you wish my pet."

With a grin, Anna hurried into the living room and leaped onto the couch. She flicked absently through the channels absently before settling for a cartoon. Anna giggled as the coyote in the show was caught once again by the sheepdog that was watching the field. The little redhead was thoroughly enjoying her rare cartoon time, but it wasn't long before frost began to creep along the screen "Elsa" Anna mumbled, the frost kept spreading "Elsa stop it" she said louder "You're going to get up in trouble!" When the frost didn't stop, Anna flicked through the channels to one of the educational ones, the frost instantly stopped, even receded a little. "You have such boring tastes, Elsa" the little girl mumbled grumpily as she crossed her arms and slumped down on the couch.

"Anna" her Mother called "Can you go into the garage and get me the soup pot" she paused before clarifying "The big one, Dear?"

"Yes Mother" she scrambled off the couch and went over to the door that connected their house to their garage. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The garage had always filled her with a strange sense of fear. It was where her mother kept all of her strange trinkets and mementos of the life she had before Anna, she had been told that when she had put her Mother in a particularly bad mood one day. She shook her head, her little pig-tails swaying with the motion. No time to think of that, she had to get the pot for mother.

She reached out in the dark, fumbling for the light switch. She smiled when she felt cold air guiding her hand to the pull chain. "Thanks Elsa" she muttered as she grabbed the chain and pulled. Light flood the garage and suddenly it didn't seem so scary. Anna almost laughed at herself for thinking such silly things. There was nothing in there that could hurt her, so what reason did she have to be afraid? "None" she told herself as she marched her little legs down the steps and began to weave in and among the shelves that filled the garage.

"Soup pot. Soup pot. Soup pot?" she reached into a box and pulled out an odd looking bowl "Nope, not a soup pot" she said as she continued her search. She groaned when she finally found it at the very back "Of course it would be way over here" she grumbled as she lifted it up with a grunt. "Stupid heavy pot she grumbled as she started walking back.

She heard something rattle behind her and she peered over her shoulder "Elsa?" another thing moved on an upper shelf. "Elsa, if that's you stop it! This isn't funny" Anna was walking faster not, her knees bumping the pot. Just as she was calming down, the light above her burst, as did the next on and the one after that in a chain until the garage was dark. Anna screamed and began running, her knees now bumping painfully against the pot. She could hear things moving violently behind her "Elsa, help me!" she cried, feeling a very light frost tingle across her skin as she ran.

It felt like she had been running around for ages when she finally burst out of the dark garage and into the brightness of the hallway, and bumped into her Mother "Anna? Anna dear are you alright?" the soup pot was taken from her and she felt her face being held by her Mothers long fingers. She nodded slowly "The light burst. It scared me"

"Oh my poor dear. How about this, why don't you go play in the backyard and calm down, I'll make finish making your soup and I'll call you when it's done." She tilted her head and smiled "How's that sound?"

Anna nodded and went to the front hall and put her boots on and went to the door.

"Anna" Her Mother "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? You said I could go outside soooo"

"Where is your coat?" She paused a moment pursing her lips "And your hat, and your gloves and your scarf?"

Anna groaned loudly "Mother why?"

"It's cold out Anna!"

"But the cold doesn't even both-"

"I don't care if it bothers you Anna, it is cold out now go and put on your snow stuff"

Anna groaned "Yes Mother" she returned to the front and horridly put on her snow stuff before running to the backdoor "Can I go now?" she asked, barely waiting for her Mothers affirmative before she was out the door. As soon as she was sure her Mother wasn't paying attention, Anna shucked off her winter gear and ran into the yard in only her boots and sweater.

She twirled in the snow a moment before freezing, a delighted smile spreading across her face. Their earlier bickering forgiven of more than likely just forgotten, Anna dropped to her knees and began making a ball of snow "Hey Elsa? Want to build a snowman?" she asked, taking the sudden swirl of snow as an obvious yes Anna began to roll the ball, she stopped and started another one that rolled itself around next to her "This is going to be our best Snowman ever!" Anna cheered as she lifted the smaller ball and put it on top of hers. She crossed her arms and stepped back, tilting her head to admire their work "I think he looks great, what about you, Elsa?" she nodded slowly "Yea, he does need a face… Let's go find some stones"

She was searching was a broken fence of fence when she heard the laughter of children "I got you Ted!"

Kneeling down, Anna pulled the board to the side and peered out to see what was going on. It didn't take her long to figure it out. A snowball fight! She had to get in on that. She paused "Of like you're one to talk about getting in trouble, Elsa. You've been frosting the house all day! Besides, it'll be fun!" she smiled before adding "And together we make the best snowballs, it would be a shame not to share them" with that, Anna scurried out the fence and into the street. Kids were everywhere and laughter and snowballs filled the air.

Anna hide behind a car and held out her hand. "Okay Elsa, I'm ready. Do it" Her fingers tingled as a ball of snow began to form in her palm. She grinned wickedly "Perfect" she giggled as she stepped out from behind the car and let the ball fly, whooping with joy when it hit its mark, knocking off a boys hat. She hid again making more and sending them sailing at the other kids, and getting hit by more than a few herself. She was having a great time.

Or she was until one of her snowballs hit the boy Ted, square in the face. All of the kids fell silent as he stormed towards Anna, pausing to scoop an armload of snow off a car. Before Anna could react, the snow was tossed harshly into her face, the force of it knocking her over. She blinked in shock trying uselessly to wipe the snow from her face but then he was right there, shoving more and more snow in her face. Elsa may have been able to protect her from the cold the snow brought, but she couldn't protect her from suffocating under it. He was pressing her face into a snowbank now, she could hear his laughing. Her lungs were burning and she could feel Elsa's panic and fear, and then that fear turned to rage.

There was a scream of pain followed by screams of fear. The weight pressing her face into the snow was gone and Anna hurried to her feet, coughing and gasping for air. She turned to see what all the commotion was only to see Ted on the ground crying in pain, clutching at his hand that was slowly turning black from extreme frostbite. She took a step back "Elsa" she whimpered.

"They're over there, Madame Gothel!" a child's voice called followed by the sound of two sets of footsteps.

Her shoulder was shaken violently and she looked over to see her Mother. She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes "I didn't mean it" she whimpered.

Her Mothers gray eyes were cold "I don't care if you meant it or not Anna! You are making a scene, killing this boy's hand. Stop it!"

"I-I can't" she shook her head "Elsa won't listen"

"Elsa, always Elsa, take responsibility and stop this! Now!

Anna was crying now "Elsa! I'm fine, stop, please stop Elsa. Don't do this" she pleaded "Please"

The creeping blackness on Teds hand stopped its progression and her leapt to his feet "Sorcery" he spat "Witch! I'm going to tell everyone about you! Maybe they still burn witches! You'll pay for this!"

He continued to rant on but Anna could hear what he said, as her Mother had roughly grabbed her arms and was dragging her back to the house. "Get in" she snapped as she all but threw Anna into the house, locking the door quickly "What the hell was that out there Anna!?" she demanded "What did you do to that boy!?"

"It wasn't me, Mother!" Anna cried "It was Elsa! She was just trying to protect me!"

"Enough, Anna! Elsa this Elsa that, well where is she now? Don't answer that. She's 'attached' to you." Her Mother was shaking with rage "Well until you learn to control that… That thing, I forbid you from leaving this house. Not even the damn yard, Anna! Do I make myself clear?" she looked down at Anna's feet and her scowl seemed to deepen when she saw ice spreading from her feet. "Bed, now. And I don't want to hear a peep from you!"

Anna stared at her feet "Yes Mother" she muttered as she climbed the stairs, ice trailing after her as she went.

She changed into her pajamas and curled up under the covers. She had no idea how long she lay there before the muffled sound of her Mothers raised voice reached her ears. She rolled over "No Elsa. I don't want to know" she shook her head "I said no!" she sat up quickly as she felt Elsa drift away "Elsa come back!" Anna clamped her hands over her ears as her Mother's voice became clear. But the sound was in her head, Elsa could hear her, so she could hear her.

"No, no I don't think you understand Commander, this is getting out of hand! Yes I know I sighed a contract. Yes I understand that but I did not sign up for this! Better? No it is not getting better, if anything it is getting worse. More and more ice. Wait, what the hell do you mean by 'that's better'!? You is trashing my house, I can't deal with this, Commander! I am not getting paid enough for this! Sure she was fine a babe, but now? I did not sign on to take care of this… this" she could seem to find the word she wanted "This Devil child!" she spat words out "You get me a doctor who can deal with her, calm her down, and then we'll see about me keeping her. I-Yes, yes sir I understand. Thank you sir" she hung up the phone.

Elsa had returned to Anna who sat on her bed hugging her knees "Lets…. Let's just get some sleep Elsa" she muttered as she curls up under the covers.

Sleep was just about to take over them when the lamp on Anna's bed side table fell over. She curled up tighter "No, leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you" she pleaded as a shelf was knocked onto its side. "Please!"

Madame Gothels head shot up when Anna's scream reached her ears "Anna!" she was on her feet in seconds, taking the stairs two at a time. As angry as the girl made her, as terrifying as her abilities could be, the raven haired woman had given up seven years of her life to raising and caring for the girl. She was loath to admit it, but she did feel something for the child, deep, deep down in her heart she cared for the girl, and her screams drew a very maternal response from her.

Grabbing the handle of the door she turned it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She could hear crashing beyond the door, and without a second thought Madame Gothel through her weight against the door, shattering the ice that had been holding it closed "Anna!" she looked around the room. The room was trashed, and the only light came from the flickering lamp on the floor. Anna?" her eyes fell on a pile of snow in the corner and she slowly approached. The pile shifted and Anna emerged from it. Ignoring the cold and her earlier anger she pulled the girl into a tight hug. Don't you worry, Mothers here, you're safe. I'm going to take you to someone who can help you, okay?" the girl nodded "Good, let's get you dressed and we'll go.

She helped the girl dress and then the two of them left the house, hand in hand.


	3. First Interview

The room in which Anna now found herself was small, and much to her growing displeasure, incredibly boring to say the least. The walls were painted a bright white and held no windows, but there were a few painting on the wall. Scenes of forests and rivers, images to sooth and calm the people who had to wait in the terribly boring room.

Anna kicked her legs rhythmically under her chair, one of the two that sat against the wall opposite the two others. She rubbed a hand over her freckled face, wincing when her palm rubbed over a scratch a few days ago.

The florescent light above the chair opposite the freckled girl flickered and dimmed as a thin layer of ice snaked its way across the bulb, drawing a groan of exasperation from Anna. The ice crawled down the wall and coated the chair, small icicle rising up from the seat.

Sitting up suddenly, Anna seized a magazine from the table next to her and whipped it across the room and into the chair, shattering the ice that was growing there and sending shards of it crashing to the floor. "Stop it Elsa" Anna snapped glaring at a spot on the wall just above the chair. "It's your fault that we're here Elsa" she grumbled while crossing her arms, making a point of not looking towards the chair.

More ice shot up on the chair and Anna huffed "my fault? How so?" a pause "It's not like you would have listened to me if I told you to stop." She grumbled "and just because I thought it was kind of funny doesn't mean that it was okay to do"

At the sound of the door opening Anna fell into silence and turned her gaze to see her Mother walking through the door. She adjusted her skirt and pulled her purse higher on her shoulder. "This man, he will be replacing Dr. Weslton, indefinitely. He says that he cannot continue being your therapist, not after you tried to kill him"

"He slipped on ice" Anna mumbled as she sank low into her chair.

"Your ice, Anna" she continued.

"Elsa's ice" The little redhead corrected.

With a huff of desent her mother pressed on "well after the incident, I did a little" she paused "digging. This is the only doctor I could find who was willing to help you." She smiled as sweetly as she could "He would like to meet you today" she tried when Anna didn't make any move to get up she kneeled down next to her "This doctor, Anna he can help you, but you have to let him, you have to meet him."

Anna nodded and got to her feet slowly. She was nervous, doctors always made her nervous. She looked at the door and gulped before walking to it and entering.

The office that greeted her was a stark contrast to the waiting room that she had just left. It was dimly lit and not a single wall was fully visible. They were covered in shelves and framed certificates. Her eyes fell on the desk that dominated half the office. A computer, a stack of papers, and a name plate that read 'Dr. Oaken'. She ran her hand along the desk till her fingers came to a small snow globe. Inside was a small dancing snowman, he looked like he was on a beach. Inside was a small sign "Winter in Miami" Anna read with a small smile. Why would a snowman be in Miami?

"Yoo hoo" came a cheery voice, startling Anna out of her thoughts and drawing her gaze up slowly to meet the eyes of an absolutely enormous man who had been sitting behind the desk. He wore a suit that seemed to big even for his large form. He ran a hand through his blond hair and smiled. "Didn't mean to startle you dear. You like my snow globe, yah?" he asked, his voice think with a heavy Scandinavian accent, as he nodded towards the object on the corner of his desk and when Anna nodded back he smiled more. "Me to. They make me think of home, and my family. They give me good feelings" he chuckled and sat up more.

"But of course dear, down to business little one. My name is Dr. Oaken. I am a specialist, a very special specialist" he motioned for the freckled little girl to sit in the seat across from her and only continued when she did "I specialize in studying strange events. The very events that surround you."

At the mention of this Anna tensed and tried to shrink into the chair. This was it, he was going to tell her what everyone had always told her. Her fault, her problem, her mistakes. Oaken saw this and placed one of his great hands on the desk and leaned down, trying to make himself seem smaller, to comfort the girl "Now Anna. There is no reason for being afraid. I want to help you" when she looked up he smiled again "There now, your Mother has told me about you, your powers" he paused "And Elsa" he leaned over more "What can you tell me about her, Elsa I mean?"

Anna tilted her head and sat up "Elsa? You actually want to hear about Elsa?" this was new to Anna. No one had ever wanted to talk with her about Elsa. She allowed herself a small smile "What about Elsa?" she asked, she could feel frost tingling over her body, and she could tell that Elsa was happy about this to.

"Well, let's start with where she came from, can you tell me that?" Oaken asked kindly.

Anna furrowed her brow and shrugged, looking just a little now that she was opening up "I don't know. She's always been there, as long as I can remember she has been there with me" she shrugged again "Just you know, there"

He nodded whilst making some notes "I see" he hummed "can you tell me what she is?" he asked, regretting the question almost as soon os it left his mouth when he saw Anna sink back in the chair "Its ok, you don't have to answer. Here" he rooted through his desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a box of crayons. "Could you" he paused and pushed the objects closer "Could you draw Elsa?"

Anna's eyes lit up and she smiled, frost crackling through her hair. She opened the box with a nod. Drawing was one of her favourite things to do, and she loved showing her art off. She scribbled rapidly onto the paper, smiling all the while. When she was done she turned the paper and pushed it back to Oaken.

On the page was a small stick girl with flaming red pigtails and a little dress. It wasn't very detailed, clearly a drawing done by a child, but next to it was something done in far more detail. A snowflake, a very detailed snowflake. Between the two images was a chain of sorts, connecting the two. Oaken picked up the paper and looked it over "This snowflake, this is Elsa, yah?" Anna nodded shyly as a reply. Oaken smiled more "She is very pretty, Anna" he said as he placed the drawing into a drawr, missing the little girls blush, and the light frost that briefly skimmed out around Anna. When he sat back up she was rubbing at her face.

The great man looked around "Is Elsa here with us, Anna?"

She nodded "Elsa is always with me"

Oaken nodded again "Could Elsa do something, to show me that she is here?" no sooner had the question left his mouth then ice raced over the monitor of his computer, freezing it in a solid block of ice that began to spill onto the desk, only stopping when Oaken pushed his chair back away from the ice. "Fascinating" he muttered, turning his gaze back to Anna. "Can you tell her what to do, control her?"

Anna scrunched up her little freckled face and shook her head "No, I can't tell her what to do, no one can." She shivered "Sometimes Elsa can't even control herself. Sometimes she gets scared and things go crazy and she cant control it" she shook her head "Sometimes she scares me. The things she can do, the things she says, or tries to get me to help with, and I can't do anything" she clenched her fist "But I don't want to be afraid of her. It makes her sad, but a lot of things make her sad. She's trapped, with me. She wants to be free, and I want her to be free to." She rests her hands on Oaken's desk "I want her to be happy."

Suddenly her hands are in Oaken's and her is turned then over slowly, his blue eyes narrowed "These cuts on your hands, and the ones on your face Dear, did Elsa do this to you?" he asked, his voice filled with worry for the girl who sat before him.

Anna pulled her hands back, clutching them close to her chest. She shook her head "No, no Elsa didn't. Elsa would never, not to me." She looked up at the doctor, her teal eyes shimmering "Elsa may be scary sometimes, and she may do scary things, but she would never ever hurt me. Not ever" she stated, her little face seemed oddly prideful.

Dr. Oaken nodded to himself, folding his hands once more "Then, may I ask what did do this?"

There was a long pause as Anna thought her answer over. The frost that had been growing over her chair thickened into a thick sheet of ice. Her eyes fell to the desk as she answered in a small voice "The Monsters" she shudders at the thought.

Disturbed by this, Oaken rises from his seat. Whatever these 'monsters' were, they caused great fear in the girl, fear the pained the doctor to see. Without a word he reached across the desk and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her fiery hair "Anna, I'm going to help you with this. I promise I will help you" he smiled "So, do you trust me, little one?"

Anna nodded slowly "Yes Dr. Oaken."

"Please, Anna. Just Oaken"

Anna smiled "Okay. I trust you, Oaken."


	4. First Night

Anna glanced about the living room of her new home. Her Mother had said that she got to be like a big girl and have her own place for a while, maybe longer. How long was awhile? A day or two, a few weeks maybe? Months? The little seven year old didn't care how long it was, she didn't want to stay here at all. She wanted to go home. Why couldn't she stay home? She looked down remembering why, the Monsters. Oaken had wanted her closer so that he could do his studies to try and find out just what they were, and why they were attacking her.

She turned slowly to face the three adults who stood by the door, observing her actions, absently messing with the end of one of her short twin braids.

Her Mother was there of course, she looked as worried as Anna felt, and her doctor, Oaken, and a younger man whom Anna had known for only a few months, Oaken's new assistant Sven.

Sven, as she had quickly learned, was an odd man. Very sweet and kind, but defiantly odd, and smelly, but not in a super bad way. He was much shorter then Oaken and was also much more laid back then the good doctor. Muscular, but not bulky, Sven had tanned skin from years of surfing the coast before settling into a respectable occupation and short chopped light brown hair, and a smile that was contagious to anyone, even her Mother. Anna had decided quickly that she liked Sven.

But now the three of them stood there watching her. Were they waiting for her?

Oaken was the first to speak "Do you like the apartment, Anna?"

She responds with a simple nod and a "Its fine"

Her Mother kneeled down in front of her and hugged the girl gently. She stood and gripped Anna's small shoulders and smiled softly. "You'll be fine, Anna" she assured the young girl. Madam Gothel ran a hand over Anna's head and cupped her cheek. "I love you"

"I love you more" Anna replied quietly.

"I love you most" the black haired woman said as she gently tapped the little red heads freckled nose and hurried out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

She had just left, with no word of when she would be back, if she was indeed going to be comeing back for her. But why would she? All Anna seemed to do was cause accidents at home, be it from Elsa's ice or her own clumsiness. What Mother would want that? None, no mother wanted that. A daughter was supposed to be graceful, a parents pride and joy. But Anna wasn't that. She looked down and bites back a small sniffle before she felt a great pair of arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Oh little Anna, worry not. It will not be long before you are home again. You trust Oaken, Ya?" the man asked quietly while rubbing slow circles on her back. When he felt her nod he stepped back "Good girl, you are so brave little Anna" his smile showed through his mustache as he ruffled the girls hair. "Now, the hour grows late, and the time for sleep is upon you. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

"Okay" Anna replied quietly as she walked back into her room. She heard the door close, signalling to her that Oaken and Sven had left. She pulled open a drawer in her dresser and retrieved her pajamas, her favourite pair that were covered in a green crocus print. Holding them close she hurried into the attached washroom and got changed. When she emerged a voice filled the room and startled her.

"Ready for bed snowflake?" Sven's low and calming voice drifted through a speaker system.

"y-yes" she managed to squeak out.

Sven chuckled as he walked into the room "Sorry Anna, I didn't mean to startle you" he motioned to the cameras and speakers around the apartment "Oaken had these installed so we could watch over you, make sure you're ok. Kinda like guardian angels, of something like that" he smiled kindly "Want me to tuck you in, Snowflake?"

Anna pouted "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself, and put myself to bed" she looked down and clasped her hands together "But, I guess you could tuck me in. Just tonight though!" she said as she hurried into her room, grabbing her flashlight and stuffed dog as she went, and hopped into bed.

Sven chuckled and muttered something about cute kids under his breath as he approached the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, making sure that the dog was just as covered "There go, snug as a bug" he smiled "You sleep well kiddo. I'll just be in the next room over there, so if you need anything just call, I'll be there" he flicked off the light in the bedroom and made his way to the door, but just before he turned off the light in the living room, Anna sat up with a little cry.

"NO! N-Not that light!" she whimpered "Could you leave it on? Please?"

Sven removed his hand from the light switch and smiled sweetly "Scared of the dark, Snowflake?"

Anna shook her head, hugging the dog tightly "Not me, Elsa. The dark makes her feel lonely"

"Ah, for Elsa. Okay, I'll leave the light on, but you get some sleep. Goodnight Anna"

"Night, Sven" she called back as he left.

Anna lay back down and held the stuffed dog above her head. It was the strangest dog she had ever seen but she loved it all the same. The plush of its fur was a blue colour with darker blue markings and its ears were big like those of a rabbit. Big black eyes and a big blue nose dominated its face, and it's human like arms and legs ended in clawed fingers and toes. The girl hugged it tightly "Goodnight, Stitch" she muttered as she curled up "Good night Elsa."

After much tossing and turning, Anna groaned. She just couldn't get to sleep. "Elsa" she whispered "Would you let me a story?" she smiled softly "Thanks Elsa" she picked up her flashlight and directed its beam of light to the ceiling and waited.

Slowly frosty images began to materialize in the light. A little fox and a dog bounded happily about the light. Their antics brought a smile and a small giggle to Anna as the frost images played. She loved it when Elsa used her powers to make her happy, it made the times when they were scary more bearable.

Both the images and Anna's quiet giggles stopped suddenly when the light began to flicker. "Batteries" Anna said nervously "Probably just the batteries, right Elsa?" She tried to keep calm. There was nothing to fear, they couldn't get her here. She thought to herself, a thought that lasted only until the bedside lamp began to flicker wildly. "No no no no no" she muttered, curling up tightly "Leave me alone! Leave me al-AHHH!" she screamed in terror as a presence gripped her ankle tightly and ripped her from her bed. "SVEN!" she cried as she was tossed about like a doll. When no reply came she screamed louder. Why was no one coming to help her? Her back hit the dresser as she was tossed again. "Elsa" she whimpered "Elsa, get help! Get Sven!" she cried as the Entities continued their assault.

* * *

Elsa hovered feet above the young girl she was bound to. She could see the shimmering shadows that were attacking her host and backed up in fear. "Elsa!" the girl was crying out for her "Elsa, get help! Get Sven!" she cried. Sven? One of the men who had trapped them in this room, and taken them away from the woman whom Anna called Mother? Why? Her mind was racing till she remembered that the monsters always seemed to leave when an adult came to their aide. She tugged at their link as she moved further and further away from the girl and her suffering. She had to get to the man.

She fazed through the wall that separated the girl's apartment and the observation room. She gazed franticly around until she saw the man she was looking for. Sven sat slouched back in his seat snoring loudly. How could he sleep as such when Anna was in danger! Elsa tried to call out to the man, but possessing no voice she was unable to make even a sound. How was she to wake him if he could not hear her as Anna did?

As her panic rose the temperature in the room began to drop, causing Sven to shiver and twist in his sleep. That's when it hit her. Her cold, her ice. She moved closer to Sven and trailed ice along his arm before causing it to dog painfully into his skin.

Sven awoke with a cry and brushed the ice off of his arm "That was mean" he growled sleepily before his eyes drifted to the frost covered screens and saw Anna floating in the air, held aloft by an unknown being. "Anna!" he was on his feet and at the door in seconds and threw his body against it several times in an attempt to get it open "Damn it! Anna the door is stuck! Hold tight, I'm going to get Oaken and we will get you out of there!" he yelled as he rushed out of the room.

Going to get Oaken? How long would that take? She could feel Anna's pain. Would they make it back in time? It was possible that they would, but it was not absolute. With a shudder she passed back into the room and watched fearfully as the shadows knocked Anna about. A particularly rough strike carved a cut into Anna's right cheek and Elsa felt rage course through her being. They were going to kill her host. Anna, her Anna would die if she continued to do nothing. Spurred on by Anna's shriek of pain, Elsa rushed forward, blasting the Entity nearest to her with frigid ice, knocking it away. The next blast was aimed at the one that held Anna, sending the girl in the ground. There was pounding at the door, the man were back but Elsa still fought on. For Anna, She would do everything she could to keep her safe. These shadow beings were nothing against her ice.

One last blast had the fowl creatures fleeing the room. The door opened slowly and Elsa returned to Anna. She felt exhausted. It was a new feeling, but a welcome one that warmed her ever so slightly as she nestled herself back in her host.

* * *

Oaken and Sven rushed into the room gazing at the destruction around them in fear for the girl. "Anna?" Oaken moved through the apartment and looked into her bedroom. Anna was leaning against the foot of her bed covered in bumps and bruises, the cut on her cheek bleeding steadily. "Anna!" within a few strides Oaken is by her side, pulling her into a tight hug "It's okay now Little Anna, they're gone. You're safe" he rocked the girl as he spoke.

"I know" Anna's voice is small, yet holds a new strength to it "Don't worry Oaken. They won't come back, and even if they do, I'll be okay now"

Oaken leans back and looks at the girl questioningly "How are you knowing this little one?" he asked calmly.

"Because Elsa is brave now. They don't scare her anymore" she held a hand to her heart as she continued "And I know that Elsa will always protect me. Always"

* * *

_**Authors Note:** So a rather short chapter I know, but I can only stretch things so much. Also do you like how I wont Elsa? If you have any questions or feedback jusy let me know._


	5. Alone

**Authors Note:**_ Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter. It'll build from here though. Thank you for your support and reviews. They mean a lot to me._

* * *

Anna sat huddled up on the end of the couch that sat in her apartment. It had taken a year for her mother to finally come and visit her and when she did she did not bring happy news. She came with no hellos, but a long goodbye that bore no sign of another hello. Her Mother kneeled before her, gently smoothing her hair from her eyes. Anna kept her eyes trained on the ground "Do you have to go?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Anna, the military is not to be questioned. This transfer came from the top. This is very important to me, Anna, you must understand this" Madam Gothel stood up slowly "And you know how it pains me to leave you here, but it must be so, you are not through here. There is much that Dr. Oaken here can still learn." She patted her on the top of the head and strutted her way to the door, her dress swaying as she went. She turned on her heel and examined her nails absently as she addressed Anna again "Perhaps, if you are lucky, once you gain control over this" she paused a moment to sneer "This Ice that flows through you little one, you will be able to join me in the south."

Madam Gothel turned and whispered into Oaken's ear "I cannot thank you enough Doctor, for taking this Devil Child off my hands. It is great to be free of it" her words hung in the air as she moved to go through the door. Anna was on her feet in moments, her Mothers words which had been whispered just a tad too loudly had reached her ears, and Elsa's.

Frost sparked dangerously around the room as Anna walked forwards, ice raced out from her feet as she walked. Elsa was angry, she could feel it through to her bones, and she was pulling her forward.

The ice took hold of Madam Gothels ankles and began to snake its way up her leg, freezing it into a solid block with the skirts of her dress. Her shrieks of terror were swiftly drowned out as frost raced across her mouth, sealing it shut. Frozen with both ice and fear, the woman whom Anna had called Mother all her young life stared at her in growing horror as the ice made its steady climb up.

"Anna!" Oaken's voice pierced the sickening silence "Anna you must STOP her!"

Anna stood shaking in fear "I can't" she whispered "she doesn't listen to me!"

Oaken kneeled beside her and stooped his head low "If she does this, she will not be the one to regret it, to live with it, little Anna, you will. Make her understand." He whispered his next words to you "Though I cannot see her, nor can I hear her as you can, but I can tell you cares. That night with the Entities, she cared. Tell her" With that he stepped back to stand once more with Sven to watch how Anna would handle things.

"E-Elsa" Anna stammered out "Elsa stop!" She took a step forward "Elsa this is wrong! Killing her won't make me feel better. It won't change anything Elsa. Just let her go, please"

Slowly but surely the ice began to recede, making its way back to Anna before melting entirely.

Madam Gothel collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath as the ice left her face. She couldn't tell if she was shaking from cold or fear. More likely a mix of both. Slowly she struggled to her feet. She set her narrowed eyes upon Anna as she backed away slowly "Monster" she muttered as she went, her voice steadily growing louder "You are a monster!" she shouted as she finally hurried out the door and was gone.

Anna stood still, staring at the door and watching the flight of the woman who had raised her, who had claimed to love her. She was gone from Anna's life, she would never come back for her, and Anna didn't want her to. She was glad to be rid of her. It felt freeing. But her mind began to wander. With her Mother gone, who did Anna have left? Who would comfort her when she was sad or scared? She felt frost tingle across her fingers. Elsa, of course she always had Elsa, but Elsa couldn't hold her and tell her-

"Everything is going to be okay, Little Anna" Oaken was behind her, holding her small form close with his great were wrapped around her, holding her close. Thick fingers were stroking back her messy hair and she looked over to see Sven crouched by her side "We're here for you, Snowflake" he said with his usual bright smile "And we aint going anywhere. We got you Anna" he ruffled her hair and brought a small smile to her face.

Anna leaned back against Oaken and allowed herself to smile more as Sven worked his fingers through her hair. Elsa sent frost sparking out her finger tips, just to feel included, and Anna smiled even brighter.

She may not have a Mother, or a Father, or a family even. She may be alone at times, but not really. She did have Elsa, but when that wasn't enough, she had Dr. Oaken and Sven. They didn't care that Elsa was part of her, they even accepted her, and they just cared.

They were there for her, the three of them. Elsa, Dr. Oaken and Sven. They were her family, and she would never be truly alone.


	6. The Experiment

It had been little over a week since the incident with Madam Gothel and Anna was slowly getting over it. Her mother, or more rather the woman who had played the part of her mother, had abandoned her and that was something that would take time for the little redhead to recover from. Oaken and Sven were very accepting of this and she was grateful for that. She was starting to settle into her new life with the two men who cared for her.

Anna sat on the floor of her bedroom with Stitch held out in front of her as she made him walk. In her mind the strange little blue dog was trying to escape from some intergalactic prison, an image brought up by a night of watching Star Wars with Sven. She made the toy jump and dodge over and around obstacles that Elsa was all too willing to bring into reality from the girls mind bringing a bright smile to Anna's face.

She heard the door open but ignores the new comer in her room entirely as she lifts Stitch above her head "He's stolen a spaceship Elsa! Now he can escape and fly off into space!" she cheered. There were stars in space, and while Elsa could give the little runaway space dog stars to soar through, she could make something that looked like them. Snowflakes filled the air above Anna as Stitch made his escape and the joyous little seven year old ran face first into Sven's leg and stumbled back, falling on her rear.

Sven laughed and helped hoist the little girl to her feet before carefully swinging her in a circle, drawing an explosion of giggles from Anna before setting her on her feet "What adventures has Stitch gone on today?" he asked in a whisper as he kneeled before her, like the adventures of the blue dog were a secret meant for only him and Anna.

She smiled, hugging the stuffed dog close "He was a smuggler" she started "But he isn't a very good one 'cause he got caught by the space police and got locked up!"

Sven smiled "But our hero's story can't end there can it?"

Anna shook her head "No prison can hold Stitch! He's super strong and brave, like I wanna be. He broke out and was chased." She nodded excitedly as she spoke "And he stole a spaceship so that he could get away! Elsa made him stars to fly through!" she motioned to the now fallen and melting snow "Elsa's really good at making things now" she smiled brightly "But he didn't get very far, because his ship crashed into a planet"

Sven tilted his head to one side "What planet?"

The girl giggled "You!"

Sven laughed and ruffled her hair "Well it turns out that this planet isn't really a planet at all, but a giant that takes ships"

Anna made a mock gasp before laughing. When her laughter died down she looked back at Sven "Do I have to go? I was having fun with Elsa" she pouted.

"Sorry Snowflake. Bosses orders. It's time now. You can play when you're done"

Anna pouted more as she went into her room to put Stitch on her bed before returning to Sven "Okay, let's go"

Sven took her hand in his and lead her out into the hallway.

People in lab coats greeted them cheerily as they walked down the hall that lead to the room that Anna had become so familiar with, room A130. It was the room where all of Anna's testing took place, some of it aimed at her, but mostly aimed at learning about Elsa, her powers and their link.

"Here we are, Anna. Oaken is waiting inside for us" Sven said as he opened the door for Anna.

Oaken smiled down at the girl as kindly as always "Good day little Anna, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good Oaken." Anna smiled back "Me and Elsa were playing a game about space!"

"Space, ya? I'd love to hear about your adventures" He placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the table in the center of the room and Anna sat down in the chair at it.

The room itself wasn't much to look at. Just a plain white room with plain white floor tiles and bright florescent lights. Hanging from the ceiling was a ring of cameras, all trained at Anna, all there to record every little thing that happened around her during Dr. Oaken's tests. They made her nervous, the cameras, but not as nervous as the mirrors. Two way mirrors, Sven had called them. There was one in front of her and one to her right, set into the wall so that the people in the next rooms over could watch and observe her while keeping her blind to their presence.

She shifted uneasily in her chair as Sven placed the sensor device on her head. Like a crown, he had said the first time to help her be a little less nervous of it. It was heavy, not to the point where it hurt to wear, but just heavy enough her it never to be comfortable.

As Sven left the room, leaving only Anna and Oaken, and Anna found her thoughts flickering back to the incident with her mother. They hadn't done a test since then, and Anna was only now regaining her comfort with Elsa's powers (though you wouldn't know it from how they played). She knew that on the other side of the mirror before her was a person. a person whom Elsa would have to go near. A person whom, whether she meant to or not, Elsa could hurt. Anna's teal eyes widened at the fear that filled her from that thought. She didn't want Elsa to hurt anyone, she didn't want to be afraid again. Looking to Oaken, Anna voiced her fear with a simple question "Do I have to do this?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

As impossible as it seemed, Oaken's face softened even more "You'll be fine, Anna" he said as she walked to the door "Sven and I will be in the next room watching, ya?" the door closes and Anna is alone.

"Testing, Anna can you hear me?" Sven's voice echoes from the speakers in the room.

Anna nods in response and smiles.

"Good, that good. Now Anna, today we are going to be testing your connection to Elsa." The man begins to explain "We want to see just how deep it runs. See if you can see what she sees, know what she knows. Is that okay with you?"

Anna nods again. She already knows the answers to this test. Elsa had ventured around the house she had lived in with Madam Gothel and shown her hiding spots and allowed her to hear the neighbours chatting away with her mother. She smiled more as her fear lessened. An easy test, one that had nothing to do with Elsa's powers.

"Alright then Anna. Let's begin. In the next room there is a woman named Caroline" Sven chuckled "She's waving" he said, and Anna waved back "Now, Caroline there has five cards in front of her, same ones that are in front of you kiddo. She will pick a card, and you pick the matching one. Ready? First card"

Anna felt Elsa drift away from her and knew she had to be in the room with Caroline. She blinked as images pf the room filled her mind.

It wasn't much different from the room she herself was in. The lights were dimmed and was the only one camera set up in the corner. Caroline, a woman on the larger side of things with messy brown hair, sat a table like Anna's and was absently twirling her card in the air. She seemed bored with the whole thing. A star. Anna blink, Caroline was holding the star card. She picked up her matching card and was pleased to hear the delighted sound in Sven's voice as he called for the next card.

Anna was determined now, it was like a game. A game that she knew she would win, but a game none the less.

Caroline held up the card with a square on it.

'Why could these cards be coloured, they would be far less boring to stare at' Anna thought as she tapped the matching card.

"Next card" Sven called.

The woman now held a card with three wavy lines.

'Like green? Why couldn't they be green cards?' she pushed the card forward. This had quickly become the most boring test the girl had ever done.

"Good job Kiddo. How about we try something else?"

Anna sat up at this, something else? Like what?

"In the next room there is a flower, why not see if you can frost it over?"

He wanted to let Elsa use her powers. Anna swallowed hard. He wanted her to use her powers near this stranger. Anna was about to refuse when she felt Elsa tug. She wanted to prove herself to Anna again, and this was her chance. Swallowing again, Anna nodded.

* * *

Elsa phased into the next room and glanced at the little flower that sat on the corner of the table. It was small and purple, Elsa liked purple, blue was better, but purple was still nice. She circled around it slowly as frost began to creep up the stem and slowly over the flower itself. With one little thought the frost expanded suddenly into full on ice, startling Caroline.

"Good Anna. Is there anything else you can do in there?" Sven's voice sounded in the room.

Anything else? He wanted her to do more? Elsa moved about and her gaze fell upon a small stack of file. Papers, what could she do with papers? The thought struck Elsa so suddenly that she had to reprimand herself for almost losing it. With a great deal of concentration, Elsa sent a blast of icy cold wind at the papers, sending them flying about the room.

If she was capable of it, Elsa would have laughed at the way the woman pushed her chair away from the desk in a mild fright. This was defiantly more then she had bargained for.

She paused a moment. No one had told her to stop, why? She could feel Anna's nervousness but she pressed on. The bottle of water on the desk froze so fast that the cap burst right off of it, sending Caroline for another fright. One more thing, Elsa thought then she would stop. She froze Caroline's bag into a block of ice and sent it sliding across the floor and crashing into the opposite wall. That was when things went wrong. Caroline leapt to her feet and backed away from the table slowly.

Anna knew Caroline was scared, and that scared her. That growing fear flowed through their link and into Elsa causing her to become fearful. She could feel the ice spiraling out of her control. Anna, help me! She cried out through their link.

The temperature in the room began to drop as ice began to spiral across the floor. The lens of the camera cracked from the sheer cold and the thick layer of ice snapped the table.

Caroline was at the door now "I'm sorry, I can't do this! I'm done!"

"Anna, we're done now. The experiment is over" Oaken's voice called through the speakers.

The ice was spreading faster now, prickling into sharp spikes and sealing off the door.

"The door froze" Caroline breathed as she yanked on it "The door froze!" she shrieked this time.

"Get her out of there!" Oaken's voice again "Anna you have to stop!"

"I can't!" Anna cried "I can't if she can't!"

Hearing the girl's voice only seemed to make it worse as the ice curled towards Caroline. I'm so sorry, Anna. Elsa desperately tried to reign in the ice. You're too afraid, I can't stop it! Fear of her own was bubbling up inside of her. What would Anna think of her now? Would she hate her? What would it be like to be trapped with someone who hated you? She didn't want that.

* * *

Oaken threw open the door and rushed to Anna, picking her up and pulling her close to his chest in one swift motion. "I've got you Anna" he whispered as he held her tightly "it's okay, you don't have to be scared, everything is alright. Calm down, little Anna"

Anna clung to the massive doctor and hid her face against him, trying to calm herself down. Elsa was scared, she was so scared. Was that her fault? She closed her eyes. 'I'm okay Elsa, it's okay.' She thought 'calm down and everything will be fine' the thought surprised her. When had she become so logical in the face of fear? Maybe it was just the affect that Oaken had. She felt safe.

* * *

Anna's thoughts were calming to the distraught Entity and she felt her fear lessening her her control building up again. With an exhausting amount of effort, Elsa defrosted the door, allowing Sven and an orderly to burst into the room, shattering the spikes and sending ice shards flying.

"We got her Oaken!" Sven called as the orderly rushed the woman from the frigid room. "It's okay, Elsa" his voice was low "It's done. Anna needs you. Don't worry about melting the ice" he smiled "I got this"

Elsa sent a small flurry of thanks to Sven and phased back out of the room and returned to Anna.

* * *

"It's over now, Little Anna" Oaken whispered as she rocked her.

Anna felt a coldness settling in the pit of her heart and unconsciously brought a hand up to cover it. Elsa had returned to her. She closed her still teary eyes and shook her head. "It'll never be over" she muttered. Elsa and her powers would always be a part of her, Anna knew this, but she was still unsure of what she thought of this fact.


	7. Night Sessions

Anna lay on the floor of a small office like room with her feet swaying behind her. She had finished her testing for the day hours ago and Oaken and Sven had been going over the results since then.

The cartoons on the television had ceased being entertaining and Anna could feel herself dozing off. Every so often her head would dip down and she would startle herself awake again. With a loud yawn, she pushed herself to her feet and shuffled over to the desk they were working at "Dr. Oaken, I'm tired" she whined "Can we go yet?" trying her best to stifle another yawn.

Oaken looked up from her note to look at the clock on the wall in shock "Is that the time?" he asked himself before turning to Anna "I'm sorry Anna, I was so wrapped up that I lost track of time. Her ruffled her already messy red hair and smiled "How around this, little Anna, since you had a long day, I'll read you a bed time story so you have the good dreams, Yah?"

Perking up at this, Anna beamed and nodded "I love it when you read to me Oaken!"

The doctor chuckles "I think the book is in the back storage there, yah? You know the one" he grinned "The Tales of Flynn Rider. Go get it Anna, while I finish up here"

Anna nodded and hurried off to find the book.

The storage room was simple enough. The walls were lined with metals shelves, with a few in the middle of the room and in the back was a long metal table. The shelves were filled with boxes and machines, but it was the table that held her target. As she weaved about between the shelves, the lights began to flicker. As she paused she saw her breath pooling in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked about "Elsa that isn't funny, spot it" she snapped quietly before hurrying along as the lights flickered more "Elsa I said stop it!" she whispered as she approached the book. The book flipped open and the pages flipped by, stopping on a picture of Flynn Rider riding his horse down a rainy mountain trail.

She was nervous now. She scooped up the book and turned to hurry out of the room. She freezes suddenly at the sight that suddenly appeared before her. Three children, all around her age, all with the same dark brown hair and green eyes, behind them a woman with the same hair and eyes and next to her a man with matching green eyes but blond hair. The thing about them that caused the little girl the most shock wasn't their sudden appearance, but the blood. All of them her cover in blood. She looked at them nervously. They were there, she could see them, but at the same time they were misty, like there was a vale of thin fog around them keeping them detached. Then the light flickered once more and they were gone.

Her breath came to her short and nervous as she stood in shock. The floor beneath her feet was icing over from her fear so she hurried from the room, still scared and confused. What she saw wasn't real, she told herself, a figment of her imagination.

She hurries back to Oaken and searches his face for any signs that he saw what she did as she handed him the book, but his face was blank. Like he hadn't seen them at all. Oaken began to talk to her but she wasn't paying attention. The misty family was back, standing just behind him, staring at him with looks of loss. Anna doesn't understand.

Oaken shook the girls shoulder lightly, bringing her attention back to him "Anna? Are you alright?" he asked as he gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead "You look pale, little one."

"Leave the girl be, Oaken" Sven brushed off his concern "she's just tired, been a long day, right?" he smiles "Let's get her to bed"

Oaken didn't look very convinced but her stood up and began leading the girl from the room none the less. The pair didn't make it far before Sven poked his head out the door "Oaken, you got a phone call, seems important"

Anna took the book from the doctor as he took the phone from Sven.

"Hello? Yes this is Dr. Oaken" he said as he sat down and listened to what the person on the other end had to say. Slowly, his cheery face fell to one of sorrow, he sat there trembling as he said "Thank you" and hung up the phone, resting his head on the desk.

"Oaken?" Sven calls nervously as he pokes his head back in the door "What was all that about?"

"They're gone, Sven" Oaken's voice was hollow with not a single trace of its usual cheer "All of them are gone" lifted his head up and looked at Sven and Anna with water eyes "My beautiful Agnis, and Eirik, and the little ones Emma, Hugo and Kevin" Oaken whimpered "All gone"

Sven's face fell as he heard this "Your family, Oaken? I'm so sorry"

"Eirik and the little ones, they was heading home, they spent the weekend at my Mothers sauna." He paused "The van was hit, hard, they was rolling down into a ditch" he was shaking terribly now "When the emergency worker got there, they was all called dead on site."

Sven looked from Oaken to Anna before walking into the room and squeezing the man's shoulder "Stay here" he said with a hint of command in his voice "I'm going to take Anna to her room" he said as he back out and took Anna's hand "Come on Snowflake"

As she was lead down the hall, Anna spared a glance over her shoulder when Oaken's sobbing reached her ears and saw the man crumpled over his desk, arms over his head, as is he was trying to hide himself from the world.


	8. Hauntings

"There you go, Snowflake, all tucked in" Sven mumbled to Anna with only the slightest of smiles gracing his usually cheery face. He stood and turned to leave "Good night Anna"

"Sven" Anna spoke up. Even just speaking his name, she sounded nervous. She swallowed hard as she asked the questions that had been bothering her "Where is Oaken? Is he okay?"

With a heavy sigh, Sven turned back and sat on the edge of her bed "Oaken is…." He paused a moment "Hurting, he's hurting real bad, Hun" he squeezed her knee slightly "these past few days, they've been hard on him. His family, they meant everything him, he would have given the world just to see them smile. He's grieving, which I guess is a good sign. Better he grieve than feel nothing. But he hasn't left his office in three days" he looked at Anna and gave her a small sad smile "I'm worried about him too, but he'll get through this. You'll see" he said, more to convince himself then the girl as he stood up again "Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded and curled up in her soft blankets "Goodnight, Sven"

* * *

Something was different, a wrong sort of different. Even in the depths of her sleep Anna could feel it. The wrongness of it. Elsa could feel it to, Anna could feel the ice buzzing around her heart informing her that Elsa wanted her up, now.

With a gasp, Anna's eyes shot open and she sat up, gazing about the room. An icy mist was hanging lazily in the air. The mist began to twist and turn, taking on a very human shape. Anna rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she gazed at the specter. It was the man she had seen with the misty family in the storage room, though his body was void of any of the blood that she had seen that night Anna was still sure it was him.

"Who are you?" she whispered as she leaned forward to take a closer look. Without the blood she could see his form much better. He was huge, muscular, with a messy mop of blond hair that made her think of Oaken. She blinked and leaned closer as she desperately tried to remember the names that Oaken had listed after his phone call. She tilted her head as a name came to mind. She couldn't be certain, but the man before her looked so much like the good doctor that it was worth a shot "Eirik?" she whispered. The shock in his eyes confirmed her thought and she allowed herself a small smile "You're Oaken's" she paused "His son, right?" she bit her lip when he nodded sadly "Or… were. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

He shook his head and beckoned to Anna "You want me to follow you?" she asked quietly. He nodded and vanished, only to appear by her door seconds later. Slowly Anna got out of bed and stumbled over to her door and pulled it open. "Eirik?" she whispered into the dark hall as the specter had once again vanished and appeared a ways down the hall. He motioned for her to follow again and follow she did.

The halls through which she walked seemed strange to her in the dark. In the day they were bright and inviting, filled with friendly faces and happy chatter, illuminated by more lights then she had been bothered to count, but at night those same halls twisted into something dark and foreboding. They were void of anyone, save Eirik who waited ahead of her, keeping his distance as he lead her though the halls, and the only light came from the eerily bright red glow of the exit signs. Shadows lurked around every corner and Anna found herself walking ever faster towards Eirik, if only to know that he was close.

It wasn't long until Anna found herself standing in front of door with a frosted window with 'Dr. Oaken' worded on its front in blocked lettering. She looked around to see that the specter of Eirik was gone "you want me to see him?" she whispered as she reached up and grabbed the handle "Okay" she breathed and opened the door.

Oaken was leaning over his desk, a bottle was clenched tightly in his hand as sobs shook his body. Anna stepped into the door, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. This click drew Oaken's attention to her and he looked up suddenly "Anna?" his voice was quiet, broken even. It hurt Anna to see him this way "What are you doing here?"

Anna wasn't paying attention to him as the misty family was behind him once more. Eirik and the woman moved over to her, followed swiftly by the three children. She looked at Eirik, silently asking him what he wanted her to do. He smiled and placed one of his hands on the desk and motioned to the hand that Oaken was reaching out to Anna.

She nodded and took hold of Oaken's hand and placed her other one on the desk. She didn't know what she was expecting, but her expectations were far from what happened. The woman moved forward and placed a gentle hand over the one she had placed on the she had on the desk.

Anna gasped and her eyes rolled back, she felt like she had just been knocked in the chest and the wind knocked out of her, then she just felt peaceful. She didn't even feel like she was holding herself up anymore. Oaken must have noticed because he called her name and tried to yank his hand free, but her grip was iron. "I'm fine" she tried to say, but it wasn't her voice nor her words that left her mouth, but those of someone else, older and dead.

"Sigurd, Sigurd Oaken. Look at me" the woman's voice came from Anna's mouth and seemed strange, wrong.

Oaken's eyes widened as the voice of his late wife left the girl he had been caring for. "Agnes" he whispered as he leaned more across the desk.

She felt herself smile, she felt like a puppet, and she spoke again "yes dear, it is me" she felt the hit to her chest again as Eirik took her hand "Hi dad" his voice scratched at her throat painfully.

"Eirik" Oaken choked the name out "My boy! Anna, what is going on?"

"Anna can't talk right now, you needed her to say goodbye" her eyes were soft as she spoke Eirik's words "It was fast, Dad, really fast. We saw the truck and then nothing. It didn't even hurt" pain raced through Anna's throat as the children grabbed her arms and tried speaking. But they had to order to them, no patience. In her sudden fear, spikes of ice arced out around her. They wanted a voice right then and there. Anna felt as if her throat was being torn apart as their words tumbling from her lips and a mixed up indistinct sound "Don't be sad, Daddy!" they managed their three voices speaking as one "We're okay!" and then they were gone, held back by their brother.

"My darlings!"

"We will always be with you, Sigurd" Agnes spoke through Anna again "Even though you can't see us, or hear us, we will always be watching over you" she smiled sadly "We love you, Sigurd, dearest Sigurd we will always love you" and then they were gone, leaving Anna gasping for air as she swayed weakly on her feet.

"Bring them back" Oaken's voice cut through the sudden silence as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders "Anna bring them back to me!"

She was scared now and shook her head "I can't" she tried to pull away "They're gone, they departed and they're gone" she pulled again "You're hurting me" she whimpered, causing him to let her go.

"I miss then, Anna, I miss them so much" Oaken mumbled to her as she backed away.

As Oaken lay back over his desk to resume his sobbing, Anna backed out of the room hurrying back down the hall to her room, hoping that, as much as it had hurt, she had helped him.


	9. The Party

The sun was shining bright as the slink black car that held doctor Oaken and Anna pulled around to a large white house at the end of the cul-de-sac. The house stood slightly set off from its neighbours and had a little white picket fence and a lush garden. It was the epitome of an upper class suburban home.

Anna wrinkled her nose in the slightest distaste as she fiddled with the folds of her skirt. The last time she had been with other people her age, it hadn't gone over to well. She shuddered at the memory that flashed to mind of a little boy, his arm turning black with frost bite. She leaned over to look at herself in the side mirror as a distraction. She had changed so much since then.

Her face had thinned out, having lost her baby fat, and the freckles that had once been just a gentle dusting across her nose, that she had hoped the diminish, now stood of from cheek bone to cheek bone across her face. Her hair had changed the most, she thought at least. Hair that had once been a bright fiery red, had settled down and dulled to a gentle strawberry blond that set kept tamed in braided pigtails. She smiled slightly, she was almost unrecognisable from the child she had been back then. That was a different Anna in a different time. This was a new Anna, she bit her lip lightly, and new Anna was nervous.

"Do I have to go?" she asked, her voice sound small, as she turned to look at Oaken.

The sight of his massive form in the too small car was almost enough to make her burst into a fit of laughter. Almost.

He smiled sweetly at her "You will be fine, little Anna" he parked the car and put a hand on her shoulder "This will be good for you, ya?" he nodded "Trust me." He shook her shoulder "Now where is that smile I love, hmm? Aren't you excited?"

Anna couldn't help the smile that slowly crept across her face "I guess I am kind of excited" she had stopped fiddling with her dress "I mean, it's just been so long since I was around people my age, not that you and Sven are old! It's just, it's going to be different, and new! I mean it like, for the first time in forever I can be just… me" she smiled more "Thank you Oaken… for letting me ramble to you"

Oaken just laughed and squeezed her shoulder "Oh!" He reached into the back and pulled out a small wrapped box "A gift for the birthday girl. A book of Norwegian Folklore, very good read." He nodded when she took it "Now go on, don't want the party starting without you"

Anna nodded and got out of the car, taking a moment to readjust her skirt, briefly admiring its emerald green colour in the sun, before closing the door. "I will pick you up at 5, have fun Anna" Oaken called as he drove off. Her smile faltered slightly as she looked down at the gift in her hands "Yeah, fun" with Oaken gone her nerves were returning. Not good. "You can do you Anna" she told herself as she walked to the door "It's just a party" she walked slowly up the steps "this is chance to leave me lonely world" she breathed, and it had been lonely with her only friends being Sven and Elsa. She paused before the door and raised her hand to knock "You can do this, Anna, knock" her hand curled into a fist "Just knock. You know how to knock." She took a deep steadying breath, and rapped five times on the door in a gentle tune.

The door opened to reveal a woman's smiling face. "Anna, hi, glad you could make it" she said as she ushered Anna into the entry hall of the house. Anna blinked as she looked around and took note of what Mrs. White was wearing. She couldn't help but feel like she had just walked into an ad from the 1950's. The dress she wore was plain and very conservative and her black was curled, almost comically into two big loops on either side of her head. The house gave off the same vibe, everything a pristine white and polished wood.

"Snow!" she called in a singsong voice.

From the other room came a girl, about Anna's age who, thankfully and a little to Anna's surprise, was dressed more for their era. She had hair the same shade of black as her mothers, cut short with a natural but gentle curl, and dark eyes, her skin was so pale and fair it almost resembled snow "Yeah, mom?" she asked in a high voice before turning to Anna "Oh! You must be Anna" she smiled sweetly, to sweetly, Anna thought as she held out the present "Hi" she smiled back. "A present? You shouldn't have" she took it from Anna and began to walk back into the room she had entered from "Come on, we're all just hanging out in the living room" she smiled again "Small enough party, just some friends and a couple of boys from my class."

"I'm heading out now" came her mother's voice "You kids have fun" the front door clicked and she was gone.

"And she finally get the hint" came the voice of a girl who had herself sprawled out on the couch "No offence Snowy, but your mom is" she paused before drawing out her next words "Duuuuulllll"

Snow chuckled without humour and set her eyes to a glare on the brunette "Don't remind me" her voice had lost the forced cheer it held when she spoke with her mother. "Anna, this is Belle, Meg, Adam and Erik" she pointed to each in their turn "Everyone, this is Anna" she tossed her gift lightly onto the table "She from unit 4 at the lab with my Duuuuulllll" she imitated the girl whom was called Meg "Mom" she shooed Meg over on the couch and flopped herself down.

"Unit 4?" the dark haired boy, Erik piped up. "Isn't that the uh" he snapped his fingers as he thought "The paranormal department?"

"Ooooo" Adam, a beast of a boy to be sure, made a mock spooky noise "What do you do there, talk to ghosts? Track down ghouls?" he laughed, but Anna just shook her head muttering no. If only they knew.

Snow clapped her hands "Right, let's make this a proper party! Adam, get the beer, Erik curtains, girls get the lights" she turned to Anna "Anna, music" she clapped again and the group of early teens scattered across the living room setting about their tasks.

Anna moved over to a large stereo system that was set against the far wall and began flicking through the collection of cds that were set on a shelf. What did you play at a party? She bit her lip as she pulled out a cd with a selection of pop songs and put it in. The first song had just started playing when Meg loomed over her "Really, Freckles? No go" she pushed her gently to the side "Let's play something fresh" she said before changing the disc with one of techno beats "Now that, is party music" she clapped Anna on the shoulder and sauntered back over to the couch as Adam came in from the back door, a case of beer hoisted over his shoulder.

The other girl, Belle, smiled up at him "Where'd you get it?"

The boy shrugged as he placed the box on the table "My dad drinks to much to notice when a few go missing" he grinned proudly "I've been collecting these for weeks. Hid them under my bed, my 'rents never check my room anymore" he opened the box and began passing them out, pausing when he got to Anna "Anna, want one?" he tilted his head in an almost challenging way.

Everything in her mind was screaming no, that this was a bad idea, she shouldn't be here. Or maybe that was Elsa? She couldn't tell so she just pushed the voice aside "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?" she said as she took the can, earning a satisfied nod from Erik. She cracked it open and chugged it back, spluttering as she nearing choked on the amber liquid drawing a round of laughter from the group who were all drinking as if it were water.

"First time, eh Freckles?" teased Meg as she laughed.

"No." she defended "I've drank before"

"Sure, sure" Snow grinned before getting up to go and dance.

As the others went about their party going, Anna excused herself into the front hall once more and leaned against the wall. She felt frost prickle across her arm and she sighed "I know, Elsa I know" she stared up at the ceiling "I just wanted to know what it was like to leave the lab. I was so excited" she murmured "but from all the books and the movies I wasn't expecting this" she took a deep breath "But we can get through this Elsa, I know we can. We can be…. Okay I can be normal, or at least pretend to be" with her resolve rebuilt, Anna returned to the living room.

Normal, what did normal people do? She had seen Snow and the girls dancing, was that normal? Anna liked dancing. She smiled as she walked to the middle of the room and joined there dance. She danced until her breath was short and then she sat down.

"Hi" came a voice to her right, startling her.

Anna looked over and saw that Erik had taken up the seat next to her. She took a moment to look him over closer. He was kind of cute, she had to admit that, with his dark hair swept around his eyes "Hi? Hi me?" none of the others had really tried to talk to her so when she finally registered that he was talking to her mind slowly "Um, hi"

Erik smiled at that, he had a fantastic smile "I'm Erik" he looked her over "You don't go to our school do you? I mean I don't recognise you"

A conversation! That was something that Anna could do "Yeah, I mean no I don't" she cleared her throat "I have a private tutor, specialized classes" she shrugged "I dint get to spend a whole lot of time with people my own age, so I'm sorry if this ends up being awkward" she looked at him suddenly "Not you you're awkward! Cause just we're" she paused a moment to try to rein in her thoughts "I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait what?" and failed, Anna buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Erik just laughed and patted her shoulder "How about I lead and you follow?" he smiled when she looked up "So you work with Snows mom the lab?"

Anna nodded "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I do-" she bit her lip. What should she say? She couldn't tell him that she was the subject of study do to the fact that she was attached to a strange ice casting spirit. She thought back to when Sven had made her clean the lab top to bottom after Elsa had accidentally shattered a bowl of dyed water in a test "Cleaning. I clean up the labs. Mrs. White thought that I should get out more and, well here I am, getting out"

"I moved here from Denmark a few years back, what about you? Where are you from?"

"The base, born and raised" Anna replied with a shrug "My Mother was very…. Driven"

"I row, like boating, in my spare time, I want to compete when I can. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Seriously? I um… I read, a lot, and I'm learning guitar. Dancing… I really like dancing" she smiled softly "My fun is limited to the base so…. Yeah"

He leaned closer and lowered his voice "Can I ask you something?"

Anna smiled "Sure?"

"Why are you in Unit 4?"

In an instant the temperature of the room dropped, not drastically, but enough to be noticed. Elsa did not want that question answered, did not want them exposed, and Anna, for once, and found herself agreeing with her. She sat up straight, her gaze trained forward and in a calm, even, practiced voice she replied "I clean the labs, my tutor thought it would be good for me, that is all"

Erik held up his hands defensively "Alright, alright. I didn't mean any offence, Anna" the music changed and he cleared his throat, flashing her another winning smile "A slow dance. You said she liked dancing Anna" she stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet "Come on" he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands found a place on his shoulder. They moved slowly to the rhythm, rocking back and forth. "You know, Anna, there is some special about you, something different" he leaned his face closer to hers "I like different"

Before Anna could even think to reply, she felt his lips gently brush against her own. Her eyes widened slightly, her first kiss. She leaned up into it and he held her tighter. It was the gentle, innocent kiss that broke, at least for Anna, to soon, but the song was over and the moment had passed. Erik stepped back and Anna looked up at him with a small slightly dopey smile.

"Hey Anna" came Belles voice as she flicked off the music and leaned against Adam "I heard from Snow, who heard from her mom, that you have some crazy super powers" she grinned lazily "Care you give us a demonstration?" Adam scoffed "Fat load of BS I say"

They circled around her and Anna curled in on herself slightly, cupping her hands close to herself "Super powers?" she forced a laugh "You guy read to many comics" she laughed again "That's silly. Impossible" she turned her gaze subtly to Snow "A fat load of BS" she shared a glare with Snow before they both forced back their cheer.

"Alright guys! Let's dig into that cake before it gets stale and open my presents!" she cheered and hurried to the couch followed by everyone else. Her eyes scanned over the small pile before selecting one wrapped in deep purple paper. "I wonder who this is from" she smiled at Meg as she opened it and removing the lacy garment from its box "A thong, Meg?" she grinned and put it back "Thank you, and my future lovers pass on their thanks as well" the pair shared a laugh before she picked up Anna's gift. She unwrapped in slowly and the smile fell from her face.

Belle, however, looked rather interested "Is that-"

"An old book" Snow finished.

"It's um, a collection of Norwegian folklore, it's a very good read" Anna quoted what Oaken had told her in the car.

Adam laughed "what'd you do, steal it from your grandpa?" drawing laughter from everyone except Anna and Snow.

"Are you serious? You came all the way here, to my party, and give me this crap?" Snow snapped.

"And she thinks she so clever" Meg chimed in.

"When she's just a little guinea pig. A Rodent. Lab rat" Belle drawled.

"A freak of one at that" Meg added.

Erik was on his feet and Anna thought, for a brief moment, that he was coming to her rescue, but she was wrong "She has been hanging around me like a sick chill all evening." He practically snarled in her face "begging me for it. I have Ariel, I don't need some freaky slut, and what kind of a man does she think I am?" he snapped.

"My mom made me invite her. Out of pity" Snow snapped "Like a dog in the pound in its last days" she grinner cruelly.

They circled around her like vulture closing in on road kill "Stay back" Anna's voice was quiet, filled with fear. _Conceal don't feel_. She thought to herself, she could feel the room getting colder as Elsa's fear grew with hers. _Control it Elsa_. Snow was reaching for her, a disgusting sneer on her face. "I said stay back!" Anna snapped, a blast of cold air erupted from around her, forcing her four tormentors back. She looked down to see ice on the ground and has frozen over the feet of Meg and Belle. Anna turned in a slow circle, taking in their panic stricken faces.

"Monster!" Adam snapped as he flung one of the fold up chairs at her.

Anna raised her hands swiftly to defend herself and felt ice in blood as a wall of ice shot up from the floor, deflecting the chair and slid across the floor towards the boy, pinning him to the wall with a pained cry. Instinct takes over as Elsa used her as a conduit, channeling her ice through Anna's body like a lightly rod. The crunch of snow alerted her to Erik and she spun to meet him head on. The strawberry blond swung her arm in a graceful arc and two spears of ice shot at him, pinning him under the arms by his shirt to the wall. The living room was a storm and Anna was the eye. Elsa had flooded her with her power to the brim and it spilled forth beyond either of their control.

When the storm died, Anna collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Lines of frost were etched across with skin and her fingertips had gone blue. She looked down at her shaking hands before turned her gaze to the destruction around them "Elsa, what did you do!?" she hissed. It had been all Elsa could so to guides the shard and spikes of ice away from the teens as the room now looked like the inside of an icy iron maiden. Her gaze fell to Meg and she leapt to her feet. The girl was slipping and sliding on the ice clutching at her arm which was frozen almost to the shoulder. With sure feet, Anna fled from the house, never once slipping on the ice.

As she left the house Mrs. White was pulling up with Oaken close behind her "Anna? Where's Snow?" she asked before she saw the spikes of ice leaking out of the door "Oh God! Snow!" she screamed as she rushed inside. An ear piercing scream echoed from the house as she entered the living room "It was Anna! She's a witch! A demon!" "MONSTER!"

The last word bounced around her mind as she clutched her hands close to her chest.

Suddenly Oaken's arm was around her, leading her away "Come on, Anna" helping her into the car and buckling her in "Let's get you home" he got in next to her and sped away from the now frigid cul-de-sac.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Wow, that was exhausting. Longest chapter yet for one of the slowest chapters of the game, but very necessary, and I finally got to use the awkward/gorgeous line, so a win for me. Thank you to all of my followers and hello to my new ones, we are drifting away from childhood and the story should flush out from here. I hope you all enjoy the ride. Oh and one more thing (since I forget it in previous chapters) thank you for your reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. Thanks, till next time._


End file.
